


My Hero

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asking Out, Bullying, Doctor!Jace, Getting Together, Good Mother Mayrse, Jace is fed up, M/M, Simon has no Self Preservation, Weird Foreplay, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon has no sense of self preservation and Jace is tired of it.





	My Hero

_He was 15 the first time he met Simon Lewis._

_He was walking home from school when a group of guys ambushed him. They had started by calling him names ranging from “pretty boy” to “fag”. Jace had ignored them and just walked on. Then one of them said something about his mother and Jace made the mistake of turning to face the bullies._

_The first punch came out of nowhere. He couldn’t even remember what he had said but it was enough to get jumped by four high school bullies. He was curled on his side, taking the beating when he heard a voice shouting “Hey, leave him alone.”_

_The way the bullies laughed didn’t ease his pain or panic. “Or what Lewis?” One of the boys asked. “What will you do?”_

_“I, uh…” Jace cursed and tried to move away, while they were distracted. The sharp pain in his middle stopped him. If he wasn’t mistaken, his “savior” was Simon Lewis, his sister’s best friend’s…something. The three of them had become best friends when he and his sister had started school._

_“Yo, Quinn…” One of the bullies said, laughing. “Maybe he came to save his boyfriend.”_

_Quinn laughed, the sound dangerous. “Is that so, Lewis? I always knew you were gay but I didn’t know you were Lightwood’s type.”_

_“Don’t be stupid, I’m not gay.” Simon blurted out and Jace rolled his eyes. This fool was going to get himself killed. He never knew when to shut up. At that point Jace cursed every decision he had made that led to him being in that position._

_“What did you say, fag?” Quinn asked, amusement gone from his tone. “Did you just call me stupid?”_

_“No.” Simon said, shakily. Jace opened his eyes and saw three of the boys advancing on him slowly. He was a scrawny little guy with wild brown hair and glasses. He was wearing baggy jeans and one of those ridiculous graphic tshirts that Jace didn’t get. At the moment he looked terrified, his eyes shifting between Jace and the bullies. “I told you **not** to be stupid. You see, it’s not really an insult, more of an advice?”_

_Jace closed his eyes again. Yeah, Simon Lewis had no sense of self preservation._

_Jace eyes shot open when he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a pained groan. Simon was on his side; his glasses were nowhere to be found. Then one of the boys picked him up and Jace saw him holding his left arm close to his stomach. He struggled to sit up. “Hey Quinn? I thought this was my party. Why are you bringing Lewis into this?”_

_“Oh, don’t worry, Goldilocks.” Quinn said snidely. “I haven’t forgotten you.” He punched Simon in the stomach and turned to grab Jace by his hair. “I have plans for you.”_

_“Hey!” Jace had never been so happy to hear his older brother’s voice. Quinn and his friends scattered as Alec got closer. “Damn it, Jace. Making friends already?”_

_“You know it.” Jace said, his voice strained with pain. “What took you so long?” Alec rolled his eyes and helped him up. Jace looked over at Simon, who was shakily trying to find his glasses, his arm pressed to his side. “You OK, Lewis?”_

_Alec turned and saw Simon. “Jesus, you too?”_

_“Hey Alec.” Jace admonished weakly, leaning against his brother. “Simon saved my life.”_

_“How?” Alec asked. “He looks worse off than you.”_

_“Hey!” Simon said, a small smile mixed with a grimace of pain. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”_

_******_

_Simon had a broken arm and bruised ribs. Jace’s ribs were cracked and he had bruises all over and a black eye._

_Mayrse Lightwood; Dr. M. Lightwood gave Simon the tightest hug, well as tight as she could give him. She was thanking him for “saving” her beautiful boy. Jace had blushed and said. “Technically, Alec saved us. Simon doesn’t have a sense of self preservation.”_

_“Jonathan.” Mayrse snapped. “He got his arm broken for you. The least you could do is be grateful.”_

_“I am, Mom.” Jace grumbled. Then Simon had said something in Spanish to his mother and her face softened. She kissed his forehead._

_They were in the emergency room of the Lightwood’s clinic tending to both boys wounds. Simon was chattering in rapid Spanish with Izzy and Clary was looking frustrated. So she walked to where Jace was lying._

_“Are you OK?” She asked._

_“Yeah.” Jace said, smiling. “Lewis saved me. If you call that saving.”_

_She laughed. “Simon is…well, he’s Simon.” The 13 year old girl pulled on her bright red pigtails. “When we were six, he pushed Mabel Schwartz because she called me a tomato and bit me. Of course, Mabel kicked his ass.”_

_Jace laughed and looked at Simon, who was already looking at him. Simon gave a shy smile and looked away._

_“Monkey!” Simon rolled his eyes as his mother ran into the room. “Are you alright baby?”_

_“Mo-om” Simon winced as his mother hugged him. “I’m fine.” His arm was in a cast and his mother looked like she was going to cry._

_Mayrse walked in behind her with a slim teenage girl who looked a little like Simon. His sister, Jace guessed._

_“Simon can go home now.” Mayrse said. “His ribs should be fine in a couple of weeks. He just needs to take it easy. He’s mi pequeno heroe.”_

_Simon’s mom had smiled at that._

_Quinn and his friends had been suspended and Luke, Clary’s pseudo dad had made sure they never went near Simon and Jace again._

_*******_

Ten Years Later

“Jesus, Lewis, again?” Jace groaned as his friend was wheeled into the OR. He was just about to go home after a grueling 18 hour shift. He sighed as Simon gave a weak smile and thumbs up.

“I-I d-didn’t know he had a knife.” Simon said and Jace caught the flash of fear in his eyes before he closed his eyes. “I c-couldn’t…”

“I told him n-not to be difficult.” Izzy said coming up behind him. “The guy just wanted to…”

Jace sighed. In the ten years since he and Simon became friends, Simon’s sense of self-preservation was non-existent. He didn’t know if his friend was stupid, had a death wish or was just stupidly brave.

“I didn’t see the knife…” Izzy sobbed. “Is he going to be OK?”

Jace watched as they wheeled his friend away and sighed. “I’ll go and check on him. He’ll be fine.”

Simon was fine. He was always fine.

“What the hell, Lewis?” Jace said a few hours later. Simon was in his room and his family had gone to get dinner. “You need to stop doing this.”

“How else would I get you to pay attention to me?” Simon said, groggily.

“Ask me out like a normal person.” Jace said, jokingly.

“OK, wanna get dinner sometime, Lightwood?” Simon slurred. Jace’s head shot up in surprise, but Simon was already asleep.

“He finally got around to it.” He heard his mother chuckle behind him.

Jace looked at her in surprise. “What?” he was exhausted. That was the only explanation for what was going on. “What? He puts himself in danger on purpose? Just to get my attention? Is that some sort of foreplay?”

Mayrse laughed. “Honey, it’s Simon. I love the kid, but he’s weird.”

Jace laughed but he was still stunned. “He is. But still…”

He had had feelings for Simon since he was 17 years old. It was after Simon had started a fight with Raj at Alec’s boyfriend’s birthday party even though Jace could have taken Raj easy. That the skinny boy felt he needed to protect him stirred something in Jace even back then.

Watching Simon sleep now, he felt the stirring again. _Damn it, Lewis._

Jace stayed till Simon woke up. “Jace?” he felt Simon shake him awake.

“Simon…” Jace blinked sleepily. “Are you OK?”

“I’m fine.” Jace saw Simon was more alert. “I need to go to the bathroom.” He blushed as he grumbled. Jace laughed. And stood up to help him sit up.

After he had gotten Simon back in bed, Jace took a deep breath. Simon raised his hand. “I know, I know…I need to be more careful. I know.”

“If it had gone differently, you could have died.” Jace said. Simon sighed.

“I know.” Simon sighed. “But…”

“But nothing.” Jace said. “You need to be more careful. Be more cowardly. Hell, it’s OK to run away sometimes.”

“If I had run away back then, you and I would never have been friends.” Simon said.

“I still think you were pretty stupid then.” Jace said, smiling at the memory. “I couldn’t take on four hopped up bullies, what made you think you could?”

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?” Simon laughed, lying back on his pillows. “I saved you.”

“Alec saved us.” Jace said. They had this conversation several times. “You had a broken arm.”

“I’d do it again, though.” Simon said, after a while. “Save you, I mean.”

“Simon…” Jace said, exasperatedly. “I can…”

“I mean, I could handle Quinn and his goons easy right now.” Simon continued.

Jace shook his head in laughter. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll have that dinner with you, if you promise not be an idiot.”

Simon widened his eyes. “Did I actually do that? I thought it was a dream.”

“One hell of a dream.” Jace said, smiling. “Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
